snitchseekerrpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Peyton Barlow
Peyton Barlow, is a former Care of Magical Creatures Professor. Teaching during the 2080-81 school term, she shared her expertise in harvesting ingredients, caring for nifflers and allowing students to witness a cow birth. ► First of all, My name is Peyton Addison Barlow. You can call me Professor Barlow. I was born July 19, 2050. Which would make me thirty-years-old. I was born in Hart, Hampshire. However, I live in Hogsmeade, Scotland. I'm the current Care of Magical Creatures professor at Hogwarts School. My status is single. I have a pet fox named Harper. ►''When I was your age, ''I was sorted into Slytherin house. I belonged there, because I'm ambitious and strive to always be first or best at whatever I put my mind to. My favorite subjects were Care of Magical Creatures, Potions, and Herbology. I always dreaded Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, and Divination. I was a member of the class of 2068. ►''Before I Became a Professor, ''I was a student at Wizarding University from 2068 - 2074. I received a master's degree in Magizoology. After graduating university, I began working under a seasoned Magizoologist at a harvesting center in Nottinghamshire. While on the job, I helped care for and raise tamed mooncalves and unicorns. When the creatures were old enough, I harvested the mooncalf dung and the hair of the unicorns. None of the creatures were ever harmed during the harvesting. I left this job, because I felt like I'd trained long enough and wanted to pursue a career where I could work more independently rather than under someone else. ►''To Make a Long Story Short, ''After their firstborn child, Isaac Jackson, had turned three-years-old, Rowan and Olivia Barlow learned they were expecting a second child. Hoping for a girl this time, the Barlow's were pleasantly surprised when Peyton Addison made her appearance into the world on July 19, 2050. She was followed a year later by a second girl, Jennifer Lee. Growing up, Peyton was always a very ambitious little girl, often times catching on to things or achieving goals long before her brother and sister. She seemed to always know exactly what she wanted in life and didn't stop or slow down until she got there. '' '' At age eleven, she began attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She developed an early liking for Care of Magical Creatures, Potions, and Herbology. The three caught her interest, because each related to harvesting ingredients and using them for something useful. She had a special interest in figuring out how to harvest without harming any plant or animal life. It was for this reason that she decided to go into the field of Magizoology, so she could develop her skills and passion for both animals and harvesting at the same time. '' '' She attended Wizarding University from 2068 - 2074, graduating after six years of study with a master's degree in Magizoology. That same year, she was hired as a harvester at a harvesting center in Nottinghamshire. The harvesting center was divided into two major sections, with one housing mooncalves and the other housing unicorns. Peyton helped raise and tend to these animals, and when they were old enough, she would harvest the mooncalf dung and unicorn hair for profit. The dung was sold to fertilizing companies and Herbologists, while the hair was sold to Wandmaker's for use in making the cores of wands. '' '' After six years of working at the harvesting center under a seasoned Magizoologist, Peyton began to get the feeling that she was no longer growing in her field but rather at a standstill. She loved her job, but she began to long for something a bit more than working under someone else and carrying out their own ideas. She learned of the Care of Magical Creatures opening at Hogwarts School, but was unsure whether or not she wanted to pursue a career in the education field. After thinking long and hard about it, she realized she would enjoy sharing her passion for creatures and harvesting with the minds of tomorrow. ►'' OOC:'' ''Model portrayer is Minka Kelly. Peyton Barlow is a character played by Anna Banana . '' Category:Alumni Category:Care of Magical Creatures Category:Professors Category:Staff Category:Class of 2068 Category:Characters Category:Slytherin